Cataclysm AddOn status
NOTE: Some addons listed here require you to enable "load out-of-date addons". • See all Cataclysm Compatible AddOns available at WoWInterface here. • ;Simple status legend: : – Not compatible with beta and moslty or completely broken; possibly breaks other Cataclysm functionality. : – Might be compatible with beta, but doesn't work well or works partially. : – Compatible with beta with near full functionality. : – Compatibility is unknown with beta. } || 12857 || |- | Arkinventory || || 12857 || Lua errors prevent configuration, but if you copy the saved variables file from a live realm WoW install, it's quite usable in beta. May take some time when you first login before it scans your bags properly, also. |- | Auctioneer || || 12857 || |- | Align || || 12857 || |- | BadKitty || || 12857 || |- | Bagnon Forever || || 12857 || |- | BankStack || || 12857 || Hacked together working version |- | Bartender 4 || || 12857 || Vehicle bars broken, causes other errors. |- | Basic Experience Bar || || 12857 || |- | Buffet || || 12857 || doesn't recognize the newer consumables |- | BugGrabber || || 12857 || |- | BugSack || || 12857 || |- | caelNamePlates || || 12857 || |- | cargBags || || 12857 || |- | Clique || || 12857 || |- | Cork || || 12857 || working except for buffs (which is sort of the point) |- | Critline || || 12857 || |- | Deadly Boss Mods || || || |- | DockingStation || || 12857 || |- | Dominos || || 12857 || |- | DragViewPort || || 12857 || |- | DrDamage || || 12857 || works. Spells show incorrect damage due to coefficient changes |- | EPGP || || 12857 || Appears to be working as intended |- | Examiner || || 12857 || |- | Extended Raid Info || || 12857 || Appears to be working as intended |- | FPSideBar || || 12857 || Aside from the frame being misaligned, it works fine. |- | FloTotemBar || || 12857 || |- | FuBar || || 12857 || |- | FuBar LocationFu || || 12857 || |- | FuBar MoneyFu || || 12857 || |- | FuBar NameToggleFu || || 12857 || Works for the most part, but encounter Lua errors when trying to configure. |- | FreebTip || || 12857 || |- | Gatherer || || 12857 || More than a dozen errors on startup, didn't try functionality after that... |- | GatherMate || || 12857 || More than a dozen errors on startup, didn't try functionality after that... |- | Gearscore || || || |- | GearScoreLite || || 12857 || Shows GearScore on own items but prevents inspecting |- | GoGoMount || || || |- | GreySeller || || 12857 || |- | Grid || || || |- | GTFO || || 12857 || |- | Healbot Continued || || 12857 || Kills frame rate, options windows empty, no bars up. |- | IceHud || || 12857 || |- | ImpIgnore || || 12857 || Graphical glitch but, otherwise, works fine. |- | JunkDrop|| || 12857 || Chat commands (/junkdrop or /jd) work fine. LDB functionality untested. |- | LunarSphere || || 12857 || |- | Mapster || || 12857 || |- | metaHUD || || 12857 || |- | MoveAnythng! || || 12857 || |- | MikScrollingBattleText || || 12857 || Scrolling Areas won't save their positions |- | Ninja Panel|| || 12857 || |- | NeedToKnow || || 12857 || |- | NoBuff || || 12857 || Removing buffs is now protected |- | oGlow || || 12857 || |- | Onebag3 || || 12857 || |- | OPie || || 12857 || Restricted environment broken in current beta build; may work fine in future builds. |- | OpenAllBags || || 12857 || |- | oUF || || 12857 || |- | oRA2 || || || |- | PallyPower || || 12857 || |- | Parrot || || 12857 || |- | PitBull 4 || || 12857 || |- | PlayedTimer || || 12857 || Recently updated |- | Postal || || 12857 || |- | QuestHelper || || || |- | QuestGuru || || 12857 || |- | Raid Watch 2 || || || |- | Ranch || || 12857 || |- | RatingBuster || || 12857 || |- | Recount || || 12857 || |- | RepairGear || || 12857 || |- | Rhadatip || || 12857 || Shows interface, but interface doesn't respond to clicks |- | Routes || || || |- | Sexymap || || 12857 || |- | ShadowedUnitFrames || || 12857 || |- | SimpleRepair || || 12857 || |- | Skada || || 12857 || |- | SkillsTip || || 12857 || Obsolete |- | SLData Text || || 12857 || Unable to move some items |- | Speaking || || 12857 || |- | Speedy Actions || || 12857 || |- | Stuf Unit Frames || || 12857 || |- | tekKompare || || 12857 || |- | teksJunkSeller || || 12857 || |- | Tidy Plates || || 12857 || |- | Titan Panel || || 12857 || |- | TradesBar || || 12857 || /run is not working in Beta; however, is still not protected, so the pet buttons should work fine when /run does. Also, recently updated. |- | UIOoCFade || || 12857 || |- | Vuhdo || || 12857 || |- | WoWHead Looter || || 12857 || Prevents turning in quests |- | WowLua || || 12857 || |- | X-Perl || || 12857 || |} Category:AddOns AddOns